Rotating disk electrodes (RDE) are conventionally used in characterizing electrochemistry in chemical reactions, such as in redox reactions. One current device for attempting to determine the streaming potential of aqueous solutions is a rotating disk and a very small stationary silver chloride reference electrode. The function of this device is limited to being used in aqueous solutions containing chloride ions, as these very small silver chloride reference electrodes do not function in organic fluids without chloride ions. As a result, this device may not be useful for measuring a streaming potential of a non-aqueous solution, such as hydraulic fluid.
Another device for attempting to determine the streaming potential of a fluid uses two small silver chloride electrodes in a flow cell. A relatively large amount of the fluid is pumped through the flow cell and the potential difference between these electrodes is measured to characterize the streaming potential of the fluid. This device is relatively large, cumbersome, prone to leaking, and can require relatively high pressure flow of the fluid.
A system and method is needed to overcome one or more of the limitations experienced by one or more of the existing devices or methods for determining the streaming potential of a fluid.